How can Emotions
by Percabeth4lyfee
Summary: This is a short story, after ANF. It explores emotions. Rated for a reason, you have been warned. Feel free to review and comment. Enjoy!


**(Telltale owns TWDG) (Unfortunately)**

 **This is a super depressing story. Rated for a reason. It pained me to write this because I LOVE Clementine, but, I felt like I needed to write it. Please feel free to review and comment. Enjoy!**

 **How can emotions...**

It had been too long. Clementine was ecstatic. She was only a mile or so from the place where AJ resided. Her excitement was visible, though she knew to contain it until she could see him. That was all she wanted now. AJ had been taken from her too soon, and, even though she had loved him with all her heart, he was still gone. But not for much longer. She was so close.

Her hat rested above her newly cut hair, swayed to the left. Her red jacket was prominently soothed over her shoulders. The now light weight of her pistol sat in her jeans. It was once heavy. She remembered when she first felt a gun. When she first shot one. Lee was right there next to her, guiding her. She could still feel him doing the same for her now.

She could feel everyone that she knew and loved watching for her. Kenny, always protective until the end. Christa, who taught her how to survive in the harsh outside world for months. Her parents, who, despite dying a long time ago, she still carried with her as a reminder of what life before the apocalypse had been. Luke, caring and compassionate. And Lee. Everything she wanted to be, everything she aspired to become, it was all Lee. She owed him her life multiple times over.

Now it was her turn. AJ needed her. She would _not_ fail him.

She neared the barn, her hands a little shaky, but a smile across her face.

She swung open the barn doors.

Time froze. Clementine did not react. Waves of pain, waves of demise. Death.

The guard who was posted next to the door laid with his guts spilled out of him, blood pouring around him. Unmoving. She drew her attention to the hay bales.

She already knew. She could hear the grunts, the squelching, the moans, the tearing of flesh. Tears burned in her eyes. Her gut felt like it was twisted into knots. She dared peek over the bale.

Everything she didn't want, nothing she needed, everything terrible, was confirmed.

Three walkers stood over the body of her little goofball. AJ, unmoving, dead. Torn inside out by teeth. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She screamed. Everything, all the pain ever in existence crashed down on her like a hundred foot tsunami.

Clementine couldn't bear the sight, so she ran. She ran for a long time. But she couldn't escape the memories. Everything inside of her was screaming in pain, like her body had been tossed in an oven.

Everything goofball was to her, all the happy and sad times, everything gone.

Clementine didn't keep track of where she was going. She needed to get away from that retched place. She pushed herself further into the woods, her sight blinded by tears. She couldn't feel anything except pain. A hot burning flame inside her body.

This pain was worse than any kind of suffering she had endured. Worse than getting shot, worse than losing Lee, worse than dying itself.

She could feel the pain Kenny felt up there, somewhere. Rebecca and Alvin would be reunited with their baby.

But Clementine was all alone again.

Exhausted, tired, and mentally weary, Clementine collapsed against a tree. The only thing she knew for certain was: She was broken.

Clementine had endured hardships anyone would crack under. But AJ, not her little goofball. Not him. The last thing she held onto in this world. Everything left for her. Gone. Vanished. She was broken.

She cried up at the midday sky. Her hat pressed against her head as she leaned into the tree. Her legs were splayed, arms relaxed.

She could do nothing but try and forget, or die. Nothing was worth it anymore.

And she knew she could _never_ forget.

She knew they would follow her. Clementine was well aware of how the walkers worked. But it did not matter to her anymore.

The first walker bite tore tendons from her foot and leg. It sunk its teeth into her ankle, tearing away flesh and blood and tendons and bone.

A single tear fell out of Clementine's dry eyes.

The second bite, from a different walker, tore a gash in her thigh. Her upper thigh, full of muscle and blood, now splurted into the mouth of the walker and on the ground. It was a sensitive area, but she she let out no signs of pain. No more pain that what she already felt. Two more tears raced down her cheek. The first walker got up, and she didn't resist. It slid on a nearby patch of mud, forcing it to grab tightly ahold of her right forearm. Realizing its catch, the walker sank his jaws into her tricep. The meat of her arm was gone in a flash, engulfed by the walker. She let out nothing. Her screams were for AJ, for what happened to him. The walkers tore at her outsides, but her insides were what was shattered.

The second walker, content with its meal on her thigh, moved up. It gnashed its teeth into her left abdomen, tearing away blood and tearing her organs open.

This time she let out a howl of pain, before breaking down again. It tore open more skin, exposing her insides.

Terrified, she looked down, and vomited. Her stomach bag and intestines were hanging out of her body. She felt her puke run into her body, and the walker devoured that too.

The first walker pulled itself to its feet, and fell on top of her. Its hand grabbed her chest, and its other pulled her face towards its gaping jaws. Its teeth crashed against her neck, tearing her open even more. It severed arteries, veins, her voice box, her thymus gland, and her windpipe.

For the first time she felt a hint of fading. Blood was rushing out of all her wounds. He walkers continued to feast on her. She choked on her blood, and tears flooded her.

A few more agonizing moments, a few more pieces of flesh torn off, a few more pints of blood oozed from her body, a few more seconds without Kenny, Lee, without AJ.

After those few moments, her vision went dark. She could barely hear the tearing of her own body into the walkers. Then, everything reached pitch silence, pitch darkness.

Clementine was alone in the woods. Clementine was unrecognizable now. Clementine was no longer in pain. Clementine was with her parents and Kenny and Lee and AJ. Clementine was free. Clementine was gone.

Clementine was dead.

 **I told you it was depressing. Anyways, I have a new story coming shortly. It is going to be huge. I already have about half of it written, and it's 50k words. It is long, it is hard, gritty, but it is awesome. I love writing it. Feel free to check out that story 'Living for what?' It will be coming soon, but soon enough it will come. Please review and comment, I love yall, peace. See you in my next work.**


End file.
